1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera enclosures, and more particularly to a mounting and support structure for a surveillance camera system that allows a full range of movement (pan and tilt) for a camera deployed thereon, the mounting structure itself being assembled without the use of hardware fasteners in order to simplify assembly and allow easy access for maintenance and repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Closed circuit television (CCTV) cameras and surveillance systems are well known in the prior art. Many camera mount systems include domed camera enclosures to both protect the camera and create an aesthetically pleasing appearance while hiding the camera from the public.
Of particular importance is the field of vision of the camera, so it is desirable to provide camera mounts and enclosures that allow for the widest possible range of movement of the camera to provide for a full field of vision of a given area. Many cameras mounting systems allow for the camera to swivel, rotate, and tilt so that the camera is capable of capturing a view of a large area. Oscillating mechanical rotary bases such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,724 are known in the art, allowing devices such as cameras to oscillate back and forth between defined limits. The limits of the oscillation of the camera can be easily adjusted to increase or decrease the size of the area to be scanned.
The continued use and movement of a camera on its mounting structure over a long period of time will inevitably lead to fatigue and failure of component parts. Instead of replacing an entire camera system, it is generally more cost effective to simply repair or replace a defective part and then place the camera system back into operation. Because such camera systems may be mounted at locations that are out-of-the-way or difficult to reach, it is desirable to provide a mounting structure that allows easy access for maintenance and/or repair in the field. Alternatively, if the user elects to remove a failed camera system, it is beneficial to have quick and easy access to the removed system for repair at a shop.
Prior art mounting structures traditionally use screws, bolts, rivets and/or other fasteners to hold together the various parts of the structure. These hardware pieces require special tools for access and removal, complicating the task of accessing the structure for maintenance or repair, especially with multiple or different kinds of fasteners. It can be a frustrating experience for a user to climb to a remote location to repair a camera system, and then accidentally drop a removed screw or nut that is needed for reassembly. Additionally, fasteners such as screws and bolts may become worn and/or stripped over time, creating even more difficulty when repairing the camera mount or enclosure. Precise and predictable camera movements are important for CCTV systems, so that cameras may be trained on specific selected areas to obtain desired views. The need for precision movement of the camera becomes more acute when the camera zooms in on distant objects. It is therefore important to have a reliable camera mount and enclosure to accomplish these goals. Unfortunately, the use of fasteners in prior art mounting structures may inevitably lead to loosening of the fasteners after long periods of use, resulting in loose connections between the various parts of the camera mounting structure. This can result in abnormal wear of the moving parts (especially the inter-engaging gears between motors and moving parts) and/or unpredictable movements of the camera, and may lead to early failure of component parts, or possible disassembly of the mounting structure. It is therefore desirable to provide secure attachment of the various moving parts of a camera mounting structure in order to avoid fatigue and failure of those parts, and to maintain proper and predictable movement of the camera mounted thereon.
It is also desirable to provide a camera enclosure having a minimal number of internal component parts in order to reduce manufacturing costs. Such simplified structures may be more quickly assembled and disassembled, thereby reducing labor costs for both manufacturing and maintenance/repair. Fewer parts generally translates to a need for fewer tools for disassembling, repairing, and re-assembling the structure. Finally, fewer parts, including moving parts, will also reduce the chance of failure from the repeated motion of the camera mount.